A Memory of Light/Chapter 1
Summary : A wind blows down out of the Mountains of Mist, past what is left of Taren Ferry and over the burning Battle of Caemlyn, before blowing through the Field of Merrilor. Rand and Perrin are conversing over the story of Perrin falling down the stairs of the Winespring Inn prior to the Battle of Emond's Field. Rand is laughing at the absurdity of the tale, much different from the first time Perrin told him about the battle, when all Rand wanted to know was the outcome. He has become focused on people as ''people again. Disturbed by his dreams of the night, and wanting to let Min sleep, Rand asks Perrin to walk with him as he checks on the camp. Blacksmiths and Asha'man are working on Power-wrought blades as quickly as they can. Rand talks at last about the feeling of having Lews Therin Telamon in his head, and the integration between the two parts of his soul. They arrive at the tent of Sebban Balwer and his clerks, and Balwer reports that King Roedran will come to the meeting tomorrow, completing the list of major rulers. Just then, an earthquake spasms the area, and Rand feels it as if it were a part of him. He tells Balwer to have his clerks post notices to warn people that the unsettled earth, storms, and other effects of the Dark One's touch will continue. Rand is worried, not just for the Last Battle but also for his unborn children by Elayne, having just recently been made aware of her pregnancy. He also reflects on Lews Therin also being a father, but this was now different. They go to speak with Elayne, having been warned by Balwer that his spies have seen her be awakened in the middle of the night. : Egwene works on a letter to Rand, using it to compose her thoughts whether or not she will actually send it to him. Gawyn comes into the tent and reports that he has sent word to wake Elayne. He does not like the 'feel' of the night; something seems wrong. Egwene makes a gateway from her tent to Elayne's, avoiding public scrutiny of their visit. Elayne kisses the Amyrlin's ring and they talk of Rand and his expected plan to break the seals. Elayne seems distracted; when Egwene asks, she says that the Kin in Caemlyn are overdue to report. Elayne thinks that Rand must know something they do not, to want to take such drastic steps. Egwene points out that they have searched the [[Bearded man|library ''ter'angreal]] and the White Tower Library extensively and found nothing to support Rand's theory. Elayne stops flipping through Egwene's notes, reading a marginalia in Doniella Alievin’s copy of the Termendal translation of Prophecies: "Wait upon the Light." Egwene believes that Doniella, a Dreamer, had a vision that supports waiting to break the seals until later. before they can continue the discussion, a messenger arrives with word that Caemlyn is under attack. Charlz Guybon, his Palace Guards, and the remaining Band of the Red Hand are retreating through a gateway, with the dragons and many refugees. Talmanes is in very bad shape, and Egwene hears Nynaeve al'Meara nearby, summoning her to Heal the wounded man. Nynaeve uses her enhanced Healing technique and Talmanes appears pale but alive, at least for the moment. While Nynaeve works, Egwene notices Leilwin and Bayle Domon standing nearby. She recognizes Leilwin's Seanchan accent and has a guard take them away so she can deal with them later. Egwene returns to Nynaeve and offers to link with her to lend strength for further Healing. : Perrin Aybara and Rand al'Thor continue to walk the camp, headed toward Perrin's camp where Faile is. Rand continues to open up about his madness, pointing out the irony that the taint on saidin is what allowed him access to Lews Therin's memories, and may therefore lead to the defeat of the Dark One. They also discuss the seals, and Rand's analogy of reforging them makes sense to Perrin's experience as a blacksmith. Perrin encourages Rand to explain it that way to Egwene, confident that she will understand if the two can talk about it. They talk briefly with two guards from the Two Rivers, Reed Soalen and Kert Wagoner. A messenger runs up for Perrin, and they speak briefly to one side. Perrin confides in Rand that Caemlyn has fallen. Rand thinks he sees Demandred's hand in the attack, saying the Shadow will try everything it can to disrupt them now that the end is so close. Rand muses that the Trollocs must have gotten into the city by the Waygate; he had thought it was guarded and warded. Perrin suggests sending reinforcements, but Rand is adamant that the attack is a distraction and the city has fallen. He is not without sympathy, though; he plans to send Asha'man to help with the evacuation, and to keep the Trollocs penned in, not ravaging the countryside. The two part amicably and exchange blessings, with Rand telling Perrin to get a good night's sleep before things get truly bad tomorrow. Characters *Rand al'Thor *Perrin Aybara *Sebban Balwer *Egwene al'Vere *Elayne *Gawyn Trakand *Serinia *Birgitte Silverbow *Charlz Guybon *Sumeko Karistovan *Talmanes Delovinde *Nynaeve al'Meara *Romanda Cassin *Aludra *Leilwin Shipless *Bayle Domon *Reed Soalen *Kert Wagoner Referenced *Marin al'Vere *Cenn Buie *Dannil Lewin *Tamlin al'Thor *Abell Cauthon *Min *Lanfear *Jur Grady *Fager Neald *Beralna *Lews Therin Telamon *King Roedran *Lan *Moiraine Damodred *Laman Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Jesamyn *Matrim Cauthon *Doniella Alievin *Jarid Sarand *Faile Aybara *Demandred *Aviendha *Aginor Places *Mountains of Mist *Taren Ferry *Two Rivers *Baerlon *Whitebridge *Ghealdan *Caemlyn, *Andor *Field of Merrilor Referenced *White Tower *Winespring Inn *White Tower Library Culture Groups *Domani *Taraboner *Ghealdanin *''Gai'shain'' *Asha'man *Maidens of the Spear *Aes Sedai *Kin *Band of the Red Hand *Seanchan Shadowspawn *Trolloc The One Power *gateway *Healing *Delving *link Concepts *Dragon Reborn *Amyrlin Seat *Dreamer Items *Power-wrought blades *''Mah'alleinir'' *Seals to the Dark One's prison *[[Bearded man|library ter'angreal]] *dragons *Waygate *The Bore Events *The Last Battle *Battle of Caemlyn *The taint on saidin *The War of Power